Ghost Trick: Phantom Astronaut
by M90009
Summary: Clay Terran is dead as can be. But this doesn't mean game over just yet for him. Now he must join forces with the overly eager defense attorney, Athena Cykes, and not only find out his true identity, but do it all in one crazy night. T for guns and stuff.


**Hi! Being the bored person I am, I decided to play Ghost Trick, and I saw a couple pictures which inspired me to write this. So, I'm just gonna say that this will follow the lines of Ghost Trick and not a lot of AA business except for characters. this will be narrarated by Clay and some events (courtroom bombing, Blackquill's arrest) will be included. Now, let's begin!**

_My head is spinning and I feel like I'm swimming in a black hole.(If that's even possible, that is.)My vision slowly begins to clear and I realize I've been unconscious for quite some time. I look over to my left to see a pretty young lady in a yellow suit and has shocking orange hair holding her hands up, and to my right, a man clothed in white holding a knife and smiling wickedly. I wish I could help her, I really do, but I have one problem. _(Spotlight goes centerscreen to see a man in a red vest with white sleeves and red pants laying on the ground, butt in the air) _I'm_ _dead. Obviously, that guy in front is me, do you see any other corpses here? But I still don't see a solution to the young lady. 'What am I going to do?' I think to myself quietly. Suddenly, out of somewhere I can't see, a voice calls out: "There's no time! Hurry and save that young lady!" After this the world around me flashes blue and I only can see red dots._

_"What is this place?" I wonder aloud, "And where am I?"_

_"This is the ghost world," the voice in my head starts. "all time here is frozen and spirits are able to move about and possess objects, such as the desk lamp on the right. Go posses it now by moving to its core, or as you call it "the tiny red dot." _

_I move over and wait for further instructions from the voice in my head._

_"Good. You are now one with the desk lamp. I will start the flow of time again, and when I say turn, you will swivel the lamp and hit the attacker on the head. Ready?"_

_"Ready as I'll ever be..." I reply shrugging my shoulders._

_"Okay...NOW TURN!"_

_His shout startles me, and I swivel the lamp as hard as I can, which hits the hitman hard. He drops the knife in shock and the girl makes quick use of this and shoves him back. She has only run but a few feet before he grabs the knife and tells her to freeze. She once again puts her hands up._

_"To the rocket booster or giant Jupiter model? It's your choice." The voice says._

_I choose to go tot the Jupiter model, but when I entered the ghost world, the core was to far out of reach._

_'Guess some things I can't posses if they're to far away.' I thought to myself as I raced over to the rocket booster._

_"Use the booster's loud noise to startle the attacker and let the young lady run! Hurry!" The voice screams at me._

_"Keep your hair on...if you have any." I counter as I roar up the engines and the man once again drops his knife causing the girl to run again. But as before, the young lady couldn't get that far before her killer caught up to her again._

_I was up to high to reach anything, but as if an answer to my prayers, the wires cut loose and I clattered to the ground._

_"I just thought of something..." I said to the invisible voice in my head._

_"And what is it?"_

_"Can't I just posses the corpse and save her that way?"_

_"...I don't know myself. Give it a try."_

_I traveled over to the corpse and tried to posses it, but all was in vain._

_'Great, not only can I not do anything right now, but I can't see what's going on!'_

_"Here," the voice started. "Let me help by sliding the screen."_

_'Screen? This isn't a video game! Right?'_

_"...Toots," the killer smiled. "Two things are looking bleak now, YOUR LIFE AND MY EYESIGHT WITH THESE GLASSES!" He threw the knife dead on with her chest and all went white. _

_"Now that that's finished..." The killer walked over to the stairs,but not before kicking my corpse down on the ground._

_" Lay right, will ya'..."_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

_The phone on the far right of the room went off and the attacker jumped a few inches._

_"Must be the boss..." He quickly ran over and picked up the phone. "Yeah, it's done,she's gone...sure...mmm. Okay. Bye." He put down the phone and walked away._

_"..." I was at a loss for words. Someone had died right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it..._

_HOLD IT!_

_"You know ghosts can't just manipulate objects and stuff, right?"_

_'No, I just died, so what do you think?'_

_"Ghosts can go back in time to four minutes before someone's death and you can erase it by mani-"_

_"Okay, we need to shorten the 'manipulating stuff' part. Let's call 'em... Ghost tricks!"_

_"Fine... Use your 'Ghost Tricks' to save this young lady! Go to her core and begin! You don't have forever."_

_I stopped. _

_"What?"_

_"You only have until tomorrow morning... After that, you disappear from existence."_

_'Great. Thanks a lot, voice in my head.'_

_"Now go! Save the young lady of her terrible fate!"_

_I travel to the young lady's corpse and prepare myself for one heck of a night._

**so! What do you think? Okay or blah? In case you don't get it, Apollo is the corpse, Athena is Lyne, and Fullbright is Nearsighted Neero. Please say in a review! Happy Mother's Day! **


End file.
